


I Like You Bitch.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blowjobs, Bottom Ian, Feelings, Fingering, Fluff, Gallavich, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking, Submissive Ian, Top Mickey, blowjob, but ian just wants him to be open with him, dominant mickey, mickey has a hard time expressing his feelings, small arguement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian just wants Mickey to be open with him.Mickey has a hard time expressing his feelings.A small argument puts everything into prospective.Sex of course. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

"Can you stop being so fucking cheesy Gallagher?" Mickey scoffed, finishing up the rest of his beer.

"So you want me to act like you and not show feelings?" Ian argued.

The two stood in the kitchen of an empty Gallagher house. Ian was being a little soft yes, but not as cheesy as Mickey was accusing him of.

"You think I can't show feelings?" Mickey asked, throwing his bottle away.

"You certainly don't like them." Ian said, "If it doesn't have to do with sex then you would rather not talk or show any kind of emotion."

"I like sex so what?"

"Yeah so do I Mick, but I like you too." 

"Don't say that." 

Ian rolled his eyes, "Whatever Mick. You like me and you know it. I get that you have issues with your father and shit-"

"Don't talk about my father!" Mickey exclaimed, "You don't know shit. Not everyone can just blurt out things Ian." 

"Yes they can. They just choose not to."

"Look I have to get down to the Alibi Ian. I don't want to argue with you over stupid shit."

"My feelings are stupid?" Ian asked.

Mickey just shoved him out of the way and headed to the door, "No they're not Ian and the fact you think I think that is stupid." 

"Then tell me you like me Mick." 

Mickeys back was to Ian but Ian could see the heavy breath he let out just by the way his body shook.

"I'll see you later." Mickey said.

He opened the door.

"No." Ian replied, "You can't even be open with me and I don't want that. I want someone who's going to be able to admit shit to me Mick. I don't want to hide what we are anymore. I don't want you to hide who you are. So if you want to continue to hide you're going to have to do that without me."

Ian walked out the back door and slammed it behind him. But Mickey couldn't move. He stood there holding the door open trying to ignore the hurting inside his chest. Ian had no idea what he was talking about.

Of course Mickey felt. He had feelings. And what he was feeling now was exactly the reason he didn't like talking about them.

"Fuck." He whispered.

He walked out and slammed the door behind him as he walked to work. He pushed Ian to the back of his head as hard as it was and focused on making money that day.

 

Ian sat beside Mandy on the school bleachers smoking a cigarette. 

"He won't talk to you huh?" Mandy asked.

Ian shook his head, "Not at all. I think he's just in it for the sex."

Mickey didn't know that Mandy knew about them. Ian didn't even tell her. She had figured it out all on her own. Ian started going to her about all their problems because he could trust her. 

"Mickey has never been good at talking." She said, "I mean I get that coming out is hard and shit for him considering who our father is."

Ian looked at her, "You're on his side?"

She scoffed, "Ian I see it from both of your sides. You want to be with someone who you can show off and be out with in public and I get that trust me, but you didn't grow up the way Mick and I did. He can't just tell people he's gay because he would get the life beat out of him. I know you like his face so I'm sure you want him to keep it that way. Neither one of you boys have had a perfect life, but compared to Micks yours has been a fucking fairy tale. It's not that he can't express feelings Ian. He just grew up being taught that a guy is not supposed to." 

The words hit Ian like a truck. He tried to swallow and process them but he couldn't. He didn't realize how selfish he had been until Mandy said what she did. And how fucking stupid he had been for technically breaking up with Mick. He had to fix this, but he would just have to wait until Mickey was off work.

 

It felt like forever until Mickey got off but ten minutes before Mickey would be leaving Ian headed for the Alibi. He opened the door and spotted Kevin and Mickey talking in the corner. A few people were finishing up their drinks before the bar closed so Ian slid in at the end of the bar and waited. 

"See you Monday Mickey." Kevin said.

"Probably see you before then." Mickey spoke, "But you have a goodnight."

Mickey was putting on his jacket as he headed towards the door. Ian hopped up and grabbed his wrist.

Mickey turned and shock covered his face, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you."

Mickey pulled his wrist out of Ian's grip, "You talked earlier. You let me know how you feel. Remember I don't know a thing about feelings."

He pushed the door open and walked out but Ian was hot on his tail.

"Mickey please I made a mistake." 

Mickey stopped walking to turn towards the boy, "You think?" 

Ian sighed, 'I don't know what you want Mick."

"That's sad." Mickey said, "We have been going on for a while now and you don't know who I am or what kind of person I am."

"Bullshit!' Ian snapped, "I know who you are and I know the kind of person you, who you're capable of being. What I don't know is what you want me to do. I can't answer that for you."

"I want you to understand Ian that I'm not like you. My life is not like yours. You have family that gives a shit. You have a family that accepts you for who you are. Mandy is the only fucking person I consider family." 

"Mandy accepts you for being gay."

Mickeys eyes darkened, "Mother fucker you told her didn't you?"

"She figured it out Mickey." 

"Son of a fucking bitch Gallagher I'm not talking about this on the side of the street. I'll just come to your place later tonight."

"Come with me now."

Mickey shook his head, "Fuck that. I'll see you later."

Mickey turned and started walking away from Ian. Ian did nothing but watch as the love of his life disappeared from view. 

"Son of a bitch." Ian whispered.

 

"I'm not hungry." Ian said.

"You have to eat something." Fiona told him.

"Not really." He argued, "I'll eat later. I just don't feel good." 

The living room was full of the usual people. The usual people that Ian loved being around. That Mickey had grown used to being around. But he just wasn't in the mood for that tonight.

Ian walked upstairs and closed his door behind him. He threw his jacket off and kicked off his shoes before throwing himself down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. At the moment he really hated himself. He decided to just doze off until Mickey showed up.

A few hours later his door came open.

"Gallagher wake the fuck up." 

Ian groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He let out a yawn and sat up. 

Mickey stood in front of Ian's door which he had locked, "This time we're not leaving the fucking room until shit is straightened out."

"Mickey-"

"Shut up Gallagher." 

Mickey tossed his jacket off and took his shoes off before walking over but still a few inches from Ian.

"Talk." Mickey said.

"You just told me to shut up."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I changed my mind."

"Fine Mickey. Look, I'm sorry if I came out demanding shit from you Mickey. That's not what I wanted to do. I'm not trying to force you to come out and I'm not trying to make you say something you're not comfortable saying. You don't like it when I tell you I like you or when I tell you anything that involves our relationship. Why? I care about you Mickey what's wrong with me telling you that?"

The rest of the house was asleep but probably not for long if the two boys raised their voices at each other.

"Nothing!" Mickey snapped.

"Then what's the problem?" 

Mickey sighed and finally sat down on the edge of the bed. Ian moved over so he could throw his legs off the side and sit beside him.

"I was raised not to show feelings Ian." Mickey spoke in a softer voice, "I don't know how to express myself Gallagher. The shit isn't easy for me. No one has cared about me the way you have so when you tell me shit like that I have no idea how to react. The only thing I know is pretending I don't give a shit." 

"But you do give a shit?"

Mickey looked at him, "Can you please hear the other things I'm saying for the love of God? I don't know how-"

Ian interrupted him, "You do know how. You're just afraid to, but Mickey I'm the last person you need to be afraid of. You're comfortable with me right?"

"Yes." Mickey responded. 

"Then you can tell me anything. I'm not wanting something every second of every day. I just want to know that you actually like me and not just the sex." 

Mickey actually laughed, "Gallagher you're actually stupid. Fucking stupid."

"Thanks Mick I appreciate that."

The other boy rolled his eyes, "It's not about sex Ian. Our sex is incredible and I can say that truthfully. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"The few times I've actually cared about someone or something they end up disappearing." 

The words were spoken so soft and quiet that Ian almost didn't understand. 

"I'm not leaving. Ever." 

Mickey sighed and turned his head to the floor, "You know I trust you Ian and that's scary for me." 

Ian gently cupped his face and turned Mickey to look at him, "I feel the same way you know?"

"Bullshit."

Ian chuckled, "I'm serious Mick. But I like you a whole hell of a lot." 

Mickey took a deep breath before shoving Ian down and crawling up on him. Ian's legs were still hanging over the bed. Mickey had a leg on either side of Ian's body, bent. Being short his legs didn't hang off the bed too much.

"Mickey what the fuck?" 

Mickey leaned down and ran a finger over Ian's bottom lip, "I'm going to show you how much I like you." 

Ian grinned, "As lovely as that sounds I would like to hear the words." 

"You'll hear them eventually Ian." Mickey spoke, lips hovering over his. 

"Well don't just talk then." Ian challenged, "Show me." 

Mickey removed himself from Ian and Ian pushed himself back up on the bed. He unbuckled his pants and pushed them down his legs along with his boxers. Mickey licked his lips and did the same thing. Their shirts hit the floor as well.

"Spread your legs." Mickey ordered.

Ian wasn't used to being submissive but he did as Mickey said. He'd do anything for the boy and he was going to do all he could to prove to Mickey that he wasn't going anywhere.

He wasted no time in swallowing Ian into his mouth.  
The red head cursed and about shot his hips off the bed but Mickeys hands grabbed him and held him down. His nails were digging into Ian's skin.   
He pulled off only to flick his tongue across the tip of Ian's dick before going back down, hollowing his cheeks so he could press most of Ian's dick into the back of his throat. 

Ian groaned and he felt his whole body tingling.

Mickey continued to move his head up and down until he could feel Ian throbbing in his mouth. He pulled off and wiped off his mouth which was turned up into a smirk, "Feel good?" 

Ian just glared at him causing Mickey to laugh.

He crawled up Ian's body and kissed him. The kiss was all teeth and tongue. Nothing gentle about it. 

Ian ran his hands down Mickeys back until he grabbed Mickeys ass. Mickey groaned into his mouth but pulled away from the kiss. He grabbed Ian's arms and pinned them to the bed.

"Don't touch." Mickey ordered.

"Mickey you son of a -"

Mickey placed his hand over Ian's mouth, "Son of a bitch. Yes I know Get on your hands and knees." 

Mickey moved back and watched Ian get to his hands and knees. He positioned himself behind Ian. Grinning, he brought a hand down to Ian's ass. Ian gasped.  
Mickey continued to smack Ian's ass until it was red.

"Your ass looks good red." Mickey complimented.

"Shut up." 

That caused Mickey to smack the other side of Ian's ass. Which was stinging. Ian never thought he'd be into spanking but he liked it. 

"Shit." Ian hissed, fingers tangled in the sheets.

Mickey laughed lightly before cupping Ian's ass and gently pulling him apart. He leaned down and lightly blew across Ian watching the muscles in Ian's back quiver.   
He slowly brought out his tongue and licked across Ian who instantly pushed his ass back onto Mickeys face.

"Don't move." Mickey ordered, smacking his ass one more time.

Ian bit his lip and tried to stay silent as Mickeys tongue continued to work its magic on his ass.   
Mickey spit right on Ian's entrance and used his tongue to move it around and slowly pushed it inside of him. Ian was clenching around him and it caused Mickey to moan. The vibrations were heading to Ian's dick which was already harder than usual. 

Mickey was hard himself. Just having his hands and lips on Ian was always enough to get his dick up.

He pulled back and bit down on his right ass cheek.   
Ian gasped and let out a small moan as Mickeys finger now began circling around his entrance.

"Lube." Ian moaned.

Mickey grinned against his ass and shook his head, "You were a little rough on me this morning Gallagher. I figure it's time I'm a little rough on you."

And with that he pushed his finger all the way inside Ian without any prep apart from eating him out. 

"Son of a bitch." Ian hissed.

He bottomed sometimes but always with lube. His ass was stinging at a small intrusion so he couldn't imagine how bad his ass would feel when Mickey put his dick in him.

Mickey began moving his finger in and out at a fast pace. Not really looking for that sweet spot. He just liked watching Ian clench around him. Liked hearing the whimpers escaping his mouth.

He then proceeded to add three more fingers.  
Ian let out a small scream and slammed a hand against the wall. 

"You feel good around my fingers." Mickey spoke, "And no lube look at that." 

Ian couldn't get any words out. His words were caught in his throat.

Mickey continued to move his fingers at a fast pace but slid up over Ian's body so he could bite down on his shoulders. 

Ian threw his head back which allowed Mickey to move over to his neck. Ian was letting out new moans that Mickey had never heard so he continued his assault on his neck as his fingers suddenly pressed against his prostate.

"Fuck!" Ian yelled, "Fuck me!" 

Mickey laughed against his skin, "Be quiet Ian people are sleeping."

"Fuck that!" 

Mickey grinned and moved back down Ian's body. He pulled out his fingers and groped Ian's ass. 

"Ready for me to fuck you?" Mickey asked.

Ian nodded, "So ready please Mick." 

Ian rarely begged so hearing it had Mickeys dick throbbing. 

"I'm not going to prep you." Mickey warned, "Not going to go slow. I'm going to fuck you without a second thought Gallagher."

Ian nodded, "Just please, fuck get in me." 

Mickey pressed the tip of his dick against Ian's entrance before grabbing onto his hips. He slammed into the other boy so hard it took all the breath from the red head.  
But Mickey didn't care. He fucked into the other boy as if he was only thinking about himself. Ian's moans were porn star worthy. He kept clenching tightly around Mickeys dick.

Mickey was in Heaven.

"Shit Ian." Mickey panted.

"I need it harder." Ian spoke between breaths. 

"Harder huh?" Mickey asked.

He reached up so he could press Ian's head down into the mattress. His ass was still in the air allowing Mickey to slam straight into that spot that made his toes curl.

"This hard enough for you?" Mickey asked in a low tone.

His hand was still pressed tight on the back of Ian's head. Ian was moaning against the mattress as his orgasm began creeping up on him. 

Mickeys balls were growing heavier with each thrust inside the other boy. His nails made marks on Ian's hips. But he loved being marked. He loved marking. He loved being shown that he belonged to Ian and he loved showing off that Ian belonged to him.

"Fuck." Mickey moaned, "Gonna cum oh shit!"

He held tightly onto Ian's hips as he pressed against Ian's prostate. His orgasm overtook his body and he came right up inside of Ian.  
The feeling caused Ian to clench tight around Mickeys softening and sensitive dick. His thighs shook as his orgasm hit him like a truck. He let out a loud moan into the mattress as he came all over his bed. His dick was softening up instantly but was shaking with the pleasure that hit it. Ian didn't know that was possible.

Mickey let go of Ian's hips and pulled out slowly. He lazily moved up the bed so he could get onto his left side. He watched as Ian fell to his stomach with legs still spread. Ian didn't seem to care that he was laying in his own orgasm and had Mickeys orgasm leaking out of him.

Ian turned his head to look up at Mickey lazily, "Who knew you had it in you Milkovich?"

Ian rolled to his right side to stare at the other boy better.

Mickey did a small smile and brought his hand up to run his fingers down Ian's jawline, "I like you Ian. That should have been obvious. I wish feelings were easy for me to express, but they're not. I promise to work on them. I like you a lot and I know it won't take long for me to realize that I love you. I just don't ever want to see you walk out on me again."

Ian placed his hand over Mickeys and brought it down so he could kiss each tattooed knuckle, "I will never walk out on you Mickey ever. I'm not dumb. I know I love you too. I won't ever pressure you to talk about whatever makes you uncomfortable and I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel pressured."

Mickey moved closer to the red head and looked down at their conjoined hands before looking back up at him, "Just know that I care about you fire crotch. If I didn't none of the things that have happened to us or that we have done would have ever happened. I stuck with you and I plan on sticking with you."

Just then there was a loud banging on someones wall.

"Can you please keep the fucking to a minimum?!" Fiona screamed, "Some of us have to get up early!" 

Mickey and Ian busted out into laughter. Ian whispered a sorry. He didn't know that Fiona had been tossing and turning with a pillow over her head.

"So now what?" Mickey asked.

"What do you want to happen?" Ian asked, stroking his thumb over the skin of Mickeys hand.

"I'm not really sure Gallagher. Maybe I don't want to know what happens next, but whatever does happen I want you there."

"That's a fucking promise." 

Ian kissed the other boy with more passion and care than he ever had.

"Get some sleep so I can get my revenge on you." Ian joked.

"What? Is your ass sore?" Mickey laughed.

"Actually yes. You did a right number on my ass." 

Mickey grinned in triumph, "Good that's what you get."

"I should piss you off more Milkovich."

"Try it and I'll kick your ass."

"Has to feel better than what your dick just did to it."

Mickey started laughing but Ian interrupted him by kissing him hard.

They didn't wait that long to go for a round two. Ian did indeed make Mickeys ass just as sore as his. 

 

"Now we're even." Mickey panted, "No more sex until my ass feels better." 

The sun was now rising up and they hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"So tomorrow evening?"

Mickey playfully slapped Ian's chest but rolled to his right side. Ian moved closer and threw his arm around him putting his face into Mickeys neck. 

"I love the way you smell." Ian whispered.

Mickey rolled his eyes but he was smiling, "Go to sleep fire crotch." 

 

They walked to the kitchen the next morning and Fiona couldn't even look at them.

"It's nice to know you fixed things and shit but next time fix them a little quieter." Lip spoke, putting his hand on Ian's shoulder.

Ian smiled, "You got it."

Mickey walked over and helped himself to a pancake while Ian just watched him with a smile.

"You love him and you know it." Lip whispered.

Ian looked at his brother, "You know what Lip? I do love the asshole."

The next thing he knew he was hit in the face with a pancake. Lip laughed and picked it up off the floor.

Ian looked over at Mickey with a confused look on his face.

"This asshole loves you too Ian but next time whisper so I don't know you're talking about me." 

Fiona and Lip left the room to give the two their privacy. As if they needed it.

Ian walked over and took the syrup covered pancake off Mickeys plate and rubbed it all over the other boys face.

"What the fuck Gallagher?!" 

Ian laughed harder than he had in a while. Mickey's entire face felt like it was hardening. He dropped the plate and he spent ten minutes chasing Ian around the house. 

He finally got Ian in the bathroom pinned against the wall, "What the hell?"

He didn't sound mad. In fact he sound amused.

"You can have my cum on your face but syrup bothers you?" Ian joked.

"Shut the fuck up and get out so I can take a fucking shower asshole." 

Mickey had the biggest smile on his face and Ian never wanted to look away.

"Can do." Ian replied, saluting him.

"Get out." 

Mickey playfully shoved him but Ian turned around and kissed him as hard as he could. 

He pulled back and licked his lips, "I think I like syrup now." 

Mickey ended up pulling Ian into the shower with him where they did everything but shower.


End file.
